Noche de Bodas
by Ross J. Kings
Summary: Bakagami gané – saltó Aomine asustando a su pareja que solo dijo "lo siento" – te dije que Midorima era un pervertido – fruncí el ceño y dirigí una mirada colérica al par de idiotas. Yaoi. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoSaku, KiseMatsu, MuraMuro, Kiyuuga, AkaFuri.
1. Hablemos de nuestra noche de bodas

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de __Tadatoshi Fujimaki__._

_Este fic fue inspirado en un artículo que leí. Contiene yaoi,__ situaciones divertidas y sorpresas__._

* * *

**Hablemos de nuestras noche de bodas**

El reloj marca las once de la noche y el ambiente en la mansión de los Akashi era de total algarabía y desorden, los aperitivos dulces están siendo devorados por el gigante de cabellos lilas, por su parte el ex as de Too entrega un vaso de whisky en las rocas a su eterno rival de Seirin dispuestos a competir sobre "qué cuerpo resistía mejor el alcohol", en medio de la pista y con sugerentes movimientos de caderas Kise y Himuro bailan y corean el hit del momento, en una esquina y algo alejados del bullicio Kiyoshi, Hyuga y Kasamatsu comentan del partido de la NBA de la noche anterior, al lado del pastel que dice: ¡Feliz Aniversario! Sakurai toma una foto para luego agregar un lo siento y volver a disparar el flash hacia un Kuroko y Furihata algo desconcertados y sonrojados; era la quinta vez que lo hacía, a su lado Midorima frunce el ceño luego de haber sido besado por un ya algo ebrio y desinhibido Takao mientras que el solo observa divertido todo lo que sucede contando las horas para poder llevar a cabo la celebración privada de su cuarto aniversario de casado junto con Kouki.

— Me aburro, Muro-chin – suelta Murasakibara para luego lanzar un gran bostezo.

—Murasakibaracchi, tengo una idea – responde el rubio mientras sonríe.

— ¡Yo quiero saber! – exige el halcón pasando sus brazos por los hombros del aludido en señal de complicidad.

—Estamos conmemorando una boda, ¿no? – Himuro y Takao asienten siguiéndole el juego, Shintarou se tensa a su lado – pues qué mejor de hablar de nuestras "impresionantes" noches de boda para animar la noche – la patada le pega en toda la espalda a Ryouta mientras que el grito de "ni se te ocurra" resuena por toda la sala.

—Lo haremos – confirmo mientras una sonrisa baila en mi rostro ante la mirada aterrorizada y los escalofríos que envían varios de los presentes, de pronto la noche es mucho más brillante e interesante y mis órdenes aún siguen siendo absolutas.


	2. ¿Dolorosamente Placentero?

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de __Tadatoshi Fujimaki__._

_Este fic fue inspirado en un artículo que leí. Contiene yaoi,__ situaciones divertidas y sorpresas. Los párrafos en cursiva pertenecen a recuerdos del pasado mientras que el texto normal pertenece a lo dicho en el presente._

_Pido disculpas a mis lectoras ya que no les he podido entregar la actualización a tiempo por problemas referentes a la rebeldía de mi laptop que me borro diversos archivos entre ellos la actualización, felizmente he logrado reescribir el capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos de la historia._

* * *

**¿Dolorosamente Placentero?**

* * *

—Yo inició – solté ante la sorpresa de la gran mayoría de los presentes y la cara de susto de mi esposo, parecía que el licor extranjero había hecho efecto en mi sistema.

—Shin-chan – articuló Takao con ojos suplicantes – por favor, no lo hagas – el ruego de mi pareja me caló en lo más hondo de mi ser y dudé por un momento si debía continuar.

—¿Qué ocultas Takaocchi? – mi ex compañero de Teiko lo observó interesado, ya no había vuelta atrás, pensé, había captado la atención de "todos".

—Él no pide por favor – expresó el hermano de Kagami pasándole el brazo por los hombros a mi pareja – así que debe ser algo sumamente pervertido – para luego guiñarle a Kise.

—Bakagami gané – saltó Aomine asustando a su pareja que solo dijo "lo siento" – te dije que Midorima era un pervertido – fruncí el ceño y dirigí una mirada colérica al par de idiotas.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Ahomine – refutó el pelirrojo – no necesariamente tienen que ser cosas pervertidas – lo miré sorprendido, ¿estaba defendiéndome? – es Midorima de quien hablamos… probablemente su horóscopo decía que no era buen día para el sexo y el pobre de Takao tuvo que rogarle toda la noche de bodas – añadió con autosuficiencia.

—O Takao rompió su objeto de la suerte y tuvo que dormir en otra habitación – explicó Kuroko mirándome sin expresión alguna, a su lado el senpai de Kise se atoró con el coctel que se encontraba bebiendo.

—Midochin, pareces tener un aura oscura a tu alrededor – opinó el más alto mientras abría una bolsa de papas.

—Silencio – ordenó Akashi – puedes iniciar tu relato Shintarou – el ambiente se llenó de expectativa, mi pareja sonrió nervioso mientras caía abatido al lado de Kouki.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos! – dijo un emocionado Kiyoshi ganándose una colleja por parte del ex capitán de Seirin, en el fondo el agradecí esas palabras el ambiente se encontraba más relajado.

—¿Se acuerdan del día que me casé? – comencé a relatar, Takao suspiró y mi mente divago un poco recordando esa fecha tan importante para mí aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Cómo olvidarlo, ese día me llevé un trauma por culpa de Aominecchi – gimoteó Kise mientras se ruborizaba, Kasamatsu se dedicó a asentir.

—Ni que lo digas, si los gemidos llegaban hasta la pista de baile – secundó Kagami. – Él si es un pervertido – murmuró Kuroko sentándose en las piernas de su pareja.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – empezó a disculparse Sakurai dejando ver un gran sonrojo en su rostro – no te disculpes Ryou, Kise siempre ha sido llorica y Bakagami solo esta envidioso – afirmó el moreno abrazando a su esposo, la réplica por parte de los aludidos fue silenciada por una simple mirada del ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

—El día de mi boda y luego del bochornoso espectáculo causado por Aomine – declaré el aludido solo sonrió despreocupadamente apretando contra él a su pareja, la mayoría de los presentes asintió.

Nadie olvidaría ese día tenía que admitirlo Kise, Kagami y Kuroko tenían la razón; Aomine simplemente había puesto la anécdota de la fiesta y todo porque el modelo irrumpió en el baño en el momento donde el moreno expresaba su "amor" de manera peculiar, según declaraciones del as de Kaijou fue un: ¿te gusta así Sakurai?, ¿más fuerte Sakurai?, ¡grita mi nombre Ryou!, y luego gemidos, chillidos, vaivenes de caderas y llamados algo escandalosos de Daiki. Claro que su ex compañero de equipo no se había calmado allí y luego del trauma que sus oídos vírgenes había recibido – palabras del propio rubio – corrió a contárselo a la persona más cercana que resultó ser el equipo completo de Seirin, lo que desencadenó que algunos curiosos vayan a comprobar el chisme con sus propios oídos; todo terminó cuando Kaijou, Shutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan y la misma Touou enterándose del relato con varias modificaciones entre las que se encontraba: un Aomine agrediendo a un indefenso Sakurai o el desmayo de Momoi por entrar a curiosear y encontrar a su amigo de la infancia en plena acción… en definitiva si alguno pensaba en mi boda no sólo era el día que Midorima Shintarou y Takao Kazunari unieron sus vidas para siempre sino era el día en que Aomine Daiki empotró contra la pared del baño a su ahora esposo y fórmico a sus anchas.

— Cuando el baño dejo de ser cuarto de hotel y con varias botellas de alcohol vacías y la fiesta en pleno apogeo – continué para luego sentarme al lado de Kazunari sintiendo todo el peso de la atención de la sala sobre mis hombros, y proseguí – comenzó a sonar una canción que puso a bailar a la gran mayoría pero donde mi esposo, Kise y Himuro eran el centro de atención…

—Alto, alto, alto – me cortó mi pareja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se expandía por su rostro – si seguimos así Shin-chan se va a demorar toda la noche, vamos directo al "acto" – él le guiño a toda la sala siendo secundado por las risitas de varios presentes.

— Así se habla Takaocchi – saltó con alegría el rubio.

— Dejando de lado a Aomine disfrutando su amor – el moreno asintió y besó a su esposo – y luego de una fiesta alocada y borrachera por parte de varios – Himuro, Kiyoshi y Kise sonrieron culpables – llego mi esperada noche de bodas con Shin-chan – la sonrisa del halcón se expandía más, estaba en problemas, mi esposo ya había empezado a narrar el "gran" acontecimiento.

—_Duele. Shin-chan no seas tosco – se quejó el chico de cabellos oscuros. – ¡Au! ¡Nee Shin-chan eres un bruto! – el sudor corría por la frente de mi pareja y el gesto de molestia adornaba su rostro._

—_Solo te he tocado, Takao, no exageres – expresé mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de mi camisa ante su atenta mirada._

—_¡Shin-chan para!, – exigió mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro – estas ejerciendo presión no solo me estas tocando, duele demasiado._

—_Deja de quejarte, – mis dedos viajaron por sus pierna pequeños chillidos escaparon de su garganta – esto es tu culpa baka._

—Pobre Takaocchi – soltó el rubio mirando con pena a mi pareja – no es su culpa que Midorimacchi sea un bestia.

—Deberías considerar un poco más sus sentimientos Midorima-kun – le apoyó Kuroko.

Los presentes dirigieron miradas de reproche hacia mi persona y de comprensión ha Takao, se notaba que varios querían hablar y dejarme claro que mi actitud hacia mi pareja no debería ser así… pero ellos no sabían que había pasado, mi esposo estaba exagerando los actos y haciendo un circo de lo sucedido; se estaba vengando. Aunque hubiese pasado de esa manera al final la culpa era de él, bufé molesto mientras Akashi mandaba a seguir con la historia a Kazunari.

_Conforme avanzaba la respiración de Takao se hizo pesada y errática de pronto los gimoteos se hicieron gemidos escandalosos y varios "para" resonaron por la habitación, la mueca de dolor se expandió por sus facciones y gruesos lagrimones colmaron sus ojos grises._

—_No me toques – chilló el moreno, apartándose._

—_Kazunari, deja de ser inmaduro – acomodé mis gafas y suspiré – tú mismo has provocado esto, así que atente a las consecuencias nanodayo._

—_Por favor Shin-chan – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas – es doloroso._

—_Bakao, no puedo parar – expliqué – es necesario seguir con esto, y si no puedes seguir conmigo tendré que llamar a mi padre._

—Ganaste Ahomine – se rindió el pelirrojo rebuscando su billetera de donde sacaba un puñado de yenes – mira que llamar a su padre, pobre Takao, que clase de perversiones son esas.

—Te daré la razón por esta vez Bakagami – lo secundó el moreno – y yo que pensé que el más pervertido de todos era yo.

—Par de idiotas – les corté – puedes continuar Kazunari.

_Los ojos de mí esposo se abrieron por la sorpresa y el rubor coloreó sus mejillas, sonreí para mis adentros mientras acariciaba suavemente sus manos la pequeña advertencia había resultado._

—_No es necesario, Shin-chan – argumentó el aludido mientras trataba de separarse de mí cuerpo – yo lo soportaré todo; lo prometo._

—_No te apartes – le dije – acaso no lo soportaras todo, vuelve a acostarte Kazunari._

_El aludido se echó en la cama lentamente soltando un suspiro de derrota, lo ayude a acomodarse y proseguí donde lo había dejado. Mis manos se posaron en su desnuda piel donde acaricié y ejercí un poco de presión en aquel punto, Takao soltó un chillido y luego se mordió los labios ante mi mirada de reproche por su expresión pude denotar que probablemente se haría una herida, acaricié un poco más abajo._

—Midochin, ¿eres grande? – interrogó el gigante, me sonrojé al escuchar las risitas por parte de mi pareja y lograr entender la pregunta.

—Deberías saber que el que calla otorga – comentó casualmente el ex centro de Seirin.

—Siempre hablando tonterías Kiyoshi – le regaño Hyuga – deberías dejarlo continuar.

—_Kazunari, deja de morderte de esa manera el labio – proferí_

—_Pero… Shin-chan es que duele demasiado – no pude evitar posar mi mirada en la marca de los dientes, un cosquilleo se expandió por mi cuerpo – será que, ¿te excita?_

_No respondí me limité a tocar en aquel lugar que en estos momentos volvía loco de dolor a Takao, el gritó resonó en la habitación pequeños lagrimones salieron de sus ojos mientras que la respiración errática llenó la habitación, yo sonreí triunfalmente y esperé a que se calmará para continuar._

—Shintarou, no pensé que te gustará el BDSM(1) – opinó Akashi – luego charlaremos de ese tema, por ahora puedes proseguir Kazunari.

—_¿Terminaste? – indagó con una mezcla de duda y alivio._

—_Por supuesto, nanodayo – respondí – ahora sólo falta la segunda parte._

—_¿Segunda parte? – interrogó – ¿habrá más dolor Shin-chan?_

—_Bakao, ya no habrá dolor – contesté – pero quizás sea algo que no disfrutes._

La mueca de horror se instaló en varios de los presentes, Kise se acercó a mi pareja y lo acarició suavemente mientras murmura: Midorimacchi insensible, todo estará bien Takaocchi, me palpitaba la sien de cólera y mi enojo se acrecentó más al escuchar un: ni Ahomine es así; por parte del ex as de Seirin.

—Puedo preguntar algo – rompió la tensión Himuro, asentí – Takao, ¿eras virgen?

—Sí, Tatsu-chan – mintió el halcón haciéndose el dolido – y Shin-chan ni lo considero – fruncí el ceño sintiendo ganas de estrangularlo, él aludido sólo me sonrió traviesamente.

—Eso es mentira – exploté mientras subía mis lentes. – él no es virgen, Kazunari dejo de serlo a los diecisiete años cuando tuvimos un arrebato en las duchas de Shutoku, nanodayo.

La sonrisa de suficiencia bailaba en el rostro de mi pareja mientras varios de los presentes soltaron silbidos y otros rieron nerviosamente, sentí que me acaloraba. Yo solito había contado uno de mis secretos mejor guardados.

—Yo que pensaba que eras un santo, Midorima – expresó el ex as de Touou.

—Y en un lugar público, no dicen que le pone más morbo – lo apoyó su eterno rival.

—Takao-kun mejor sigue, antes de que Midorima-kun los mate o diga más de sus secretos – opinó el ex jugador fantasma.

_La mirada interrogante de Takao no se hizo esperar… la segunda parte iba a ser algo que yo disfrutaría de cierta manera luego de tantas travesuras de Takao quizás este podía ser su castigo, por otro lado iba ser una agonía lenta para los dos._

—_Nee Shin-chan, puedes comenzar con la segunda parte – pidió el halcón._

—_No habrá noche de bodas ni luna de miel hasta dentro de un mes o mes y medio – solté ante la mirada horrorizada de mi esposo._

— _El matrimonio te está alejando de ser tsundere – opinó mientras me sonreía traviesamente – ya hasta haces bromas, Shin-chan._

Las risas estallaron por toda la sala como si Takao hubiese narrado el chiste del año, sentí mi paciencia agotarse, comencé a contar hasta diez y tratar de calmarme mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz, felizmente mi pareja volvió a enfocarse en la narración.

—_No es broma – manifesté cortante._

—_No puede ser cierto — renegó mi esposo._

—_Lo es – opiné._

—_Pero, Shin-chan yo quiero mi noche de bodas – demandó caprichosamente._

—_Y la tendrás – su mirada esperanzada iluminó su rostro mientras que la sonrisa incitadora y traviesa saltó, iba a doler romper sus ilusiones – pero dentro de un mes o mes y medio, tú mismo tienes la culpa Bakao._

—_¿Culpa, yo? – preguntó curioso – Shin-chan malo, ¿qué hice?_

—_Esguince de tobillo de grado II – contesté_

—_¿Qué? – soltó mientras la sorpresa cubría su rostro – yo no tengo eso._

—_Mírate el tobillo Kazunari – le dije_

_La mirada del moreno se posó en tobillo derecho donde a la luz se veía una clara hinchazón y un color amoratado cubriéndolo._

— _Como haz podido comprobar no miento, luego de haberte echo una revisión rápida he podido comprobar que es de grado II eso explicaría porque caminabas inestablemente al salir de la fiesta, mañana iremos al hospital a sacarte una radiografía por si te has fracturado, voy a traer los antinflamatorios, la compresas de hielo y las vendas – finalice para luego darle un pequeño beso y retirarme de la habitación._

—Entonces, ¿no tuviste noche de bodas Takaocchi? – interrogó el modelo.

—No llegue a tener noche de bodas – respondió apenado mi esposo.

—¿Ni luna de miel? – preguntó el hermano de Kagami.

—Murochin quiero un bollo con miel – interrumpió Murasakibara.

— Tampoco, Shin-chan fue tan cruel – respondió mi pareja mientras le alcanzaba la bandeja con bollos al gigante.

—¿Cómo así te haces un esguince en el tobillo? – indagó el ex capitán de Kaijou

—La culpa la tuvo tu rubio y escandaloso esposo – contesté ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Akashi.

—Porque me acusas y sin pruebas Midorimacchi – lloriqueó el rubio.

—Porque es la verdad, OhaAsa dijo que géminis traerían problemas y no se equivocó – el modelo solo se dedicaba a moquear tratando de aferrarse a Kasamatsu que lo apartaba – cuando Takao, Himuro y tú bailaban y cantaban arriba del pequeño escenario llamando la atención de todos, en uno de los tantos giros que diste Kise pisaste el pie de Takao, ¿recuerdas que casi se cae?

—No recuerdo eso Midorimacchi – se quejó el rubio.

—Baka, claro que no recuerdas si estabas borracho como una cuba – le interrumpió su pareja mientras le pegaba una patada.

—Takao no llegó a caer pero apoyo todo el peso en su tobillo lo que ocasionó que se lo torciera – expliqué – para aumentar el problema él siguió bailando, saltando y cantando como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Siento mucho que no hicieran cosas pervertidas Midorimacchi y Takaocchi – se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa culpable.

—No lo sientas tanto, Ryo-chan – soltó Takao – fueron unas semanas algo interesantes viendo como Shin-chan hacía esfuerzos para evitar que lo llevara a la cama.

Las risas volvieron a estallaran mientras mi esposo me dirigía pequeñas sonrisas traviesas.

—¿En qué momento te diste cuenta del esguince? – preguntó curioso el ex capitán de Seirin, mientras las risas se iban desvaneciendo.

—Nosotros salimos de la recepción y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la residencia de mis padres pero Takao estaba ido y nervioso. No hablaba, no comento nada sobre la demostración de Aomine ni siquiera se me abalanzo para hacer cosas pervertidas en la limosina – respondí.

—Eres malo, Shin-chan. Yo no soy un pervertido – se defendió mi pareja.

—Kazunari llevabas tres semanas amenazándome con lo de hacerlo en el limosina, nanodayo – le aclaré, Kazunari sonrió travieso.

—¿Y luego? – quiso saber Kiyoshi.

—Takao argumentó que estaba cansado y que deseaba que lo llevará a la habitación cargado – el sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas completamente continué tratando de no darle importancia a las miradas curiosas – cuando llegamos a la habitación y lo baje, él apoyo su pie en el suelo lo que ocasionó que gritará, le pregunté que le pasaba dijo que le dolía el pie pero que no era importante insistí hasta revisárselo; y el resto ya lo saben.

—Shin-chan te olvidas la parte donde soltaste un monologo de porque era tan despreocupado e irresponsable – reprendió mi pareja.

—En conclusión la pasaste ejerciendo tu profesión en tu noche de bodas Shintarou – concluyó con una sonrisa misteriosa Akashi.

—Algo así – respondí antes la sonrisita divertida de varios de los presentes.

—Una última pregunta antes de pasar a la siguiente pareja – la ansiedad se palpó en el ambiente suspiré aliviado ya había pasado mi turno, ahora podía ver que tan caóticas o sublime era la noche de boda de los demás - ¿A los cuántos días tuvieron su noche de boda?

—A los quince, Kazunari es insistente, despreocupado e irresponsable – contesté.

Kise, Kiyoshi, Himuro, Aomine y Kagami rieron ante lo último dicho mientras que mi esposo luego de susurrarme: "así me amas Shin-chan" se abalanzó a besarme.

—Yo que ustedes dejaría de reír – espetó el emperador mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Furihata – ya es hora de que la siguiente pareja nos cuente su gloriosa noche de bodas.

Los aludidos tragaron en seco, Kasamatsu y Hyuga apuraron su trago, Murasakibara abrió una nueva bolsa de papitas, Sakurai soltó un lo siento, Kuroko siguió con su mirada sin emociones, Takao rió divertido, Akashi solo se dedicó a besar a su pareja y yo levanté mis gafas sintiéndome aliviado al menos mi vergüenza había terminado.

* * *

(1)_BDSM es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla formada con las iniciales de las siguientes palabras: Bondage; Disciplina y Dominación; Sumisión y Sadismo; y Masoquismo. Considero que Akashi podría ser alguien que practicará este tipo de fantasías por eso de allí el comentario.  
_

_Por fin logré acabarlo, debo decir que me costó escribirlo mucho más que el archivo eliminado ya que conformé avanzaba venían más ideas por lo cual también es más largo. He tratado de ir lo más fiel con sus personalidades siento que poco a poco haré que se parezcan más, disculpen las fans si no hay mucha intervención de Sakurai ni de Furihata siento que ellos son más tímidos que el resto por lo cual por ahora estarán algo fríos pero pronto tomaran más protagonismo._

_¿Qué pareja seguirá?, den sus sugerencias o hagan sus apuestas. Aun no tengo claro cuál puede ser así que todo será bienvenido, solo decirles que la pareja Akashi/Furihata serán los últimos eso lo tengo claro ya que ellos son lo del aniversario._

_Por último he soltado dos pequeñas e imperceptibles cosillas sobre posibles situaciones futuras, quizás alguna o descubra. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi tardanza, les mando un saludo a todas mis lectoras y les prometo que actualizaré pronto._


End file.
